stbenedictsdayfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Spells
Divine spells Max ranks is level for clerics, half level for paladins Failed casts cost no SP but 3VP/caster level Spells from your alignment gain +2, other alignments suffer a -2 Feats= Devout morality You gain an additional +2 to spells of your alignment, but a further -2 to others Moral flexibility You only suffer a -1 to spells from other moralities, can be taken multiple times Self preservation 3/day you may gain the VP from any heal you cast on others if you pass a concentration check DC10/rank of spell Deep prayer You may regain half of your SP if you pray for 1 hour Church defender You gain +2hit and damage in any of your deities churches or holy grounds Safe casting When damaged by a failed cast you may make a concentration check DC 2X damage taken to negate the damage Divine protection Enemy casters are at -5 to any divine spells cast against you. Magic of the Zeviah Possession (CON) Costs 1 WP, full round action. You may enter angers body, opposed fort saves if unwilling. While possessing you may only be detected magically. You gain access to all of the targets senses and may communicate mentally. You take no damage in this state but will die if the target dies. You may add or subtract a bonus to all attacks, AC, skills, saves and spells. You may allow your target to use your divine spells. 15. +\- 4 22. +\- 8 29. +\- 12 Blood path (DEX) Costs 1 WP. You may move from one living target to another, opposed fort saves if unwilling. Targets of this spell take 1 WP. 12. 50ft +2 Opposed Forts 20. 100ft +4 Opposed Forts 28. 150ft +6 Opposed Forts Chaos wave (INT) Costs 1WP, 5ft beam, 300ft total range, max 6 targets. Targets receive random effects. You may add or subtract your CHA bonus to the roll. 1= heal 40/rank 2-6 heal 20/rank 7-10 target flees for one round on failed opposed will save 11-14 chaos wave changes direction 15-19 damage 20/rank 20= damage 40/rank 14 22 30 (feat) Chaos control Change the result of Chaos Wave by an additional 5, the range by 200ft and targets by 4. Holy Heal (CHA) 10ft range, heals VP 10 3D10+10 18 3D10+25 26 3D10+40 Greater heal (CHA) 3 full round cast, heals VP/round and immunity to fatigue and exhaustion, 120ft range 17 2D6+10 29 3D6+20 41 4D6+30 Wound heal (INT)(-10) Touch, 10 round cast, grants WP or a reroll on poison/disease with bonus to fort 20 1D6 34 2D6 48 3D6 Bless weapon (STR) Grants a damage bonus to a weapon for 10 rounds, deals X2 V unholy 13 +1D4 22 +2D4 31 +3D4 (feat) Greater bless weapon You grant +1 hit per rank of bless weapon Bless (INT) Grants a bonus to damage, AC and DR for 5 rounds. 100ft range. 14 2 targets, +1 bonus 24 3 targets, +2 bonus 34 4 targets, +3 bonus Holy light (DEX) Shoots fourth a beam of holy light, dealing 1.5X damage V unholy/supernatural, illuminates 30ft from beam 10 200ft range, 1D12+10 18 300ft range, 2D12+20 26 400ft range, 3D12+30 (feat) blessed light Holy light deals X2 damage to unholy and the light generated lingers for 5 rounds Inner Strength (CON) You become resistant to pain, fear, mind influencing effects. You also gain heightened senses and greater damage reduction but are unable to move, attack or cast spells. Maximum duration is one minute. 9 +5 18. +10 27 +15 Holy barrier (CON) You are able to hold a barrier which can stop ranged attacks and foes. All attacks, including spells, are subject to a damage reduction. Foes wishing to pass through must beat the caster at a STR check (caster gains a bonus). Lasts up to 5 rounds, must be maintained. Can reach up to 20ft from the caster. 14. DR 8. STR +2 24. DR 16. STR +4 34. DR 24. STR +6 (feat) Empower barrier You may add VP to the barrier (up to your level per round) giving it double the amount, however the barrier has 0AC. Neutral Shield (CON) Lasts 10 rounds, Grants temp WP which do not effect fatigue, 30ft range 13 3 21 6 29 9 (feat) Selfless protection You may take the WP damage of any target of your shield spell instead of them. Justice (CON) Lasts 10 minutes. 10ft cast, grants AC and DR on next attack(s) depending on rank , if the attack is successful then attacker takes damage, no damage on miss but spell still active until it hits the bonus given (so a miss within 5 AC is still an event of 'Justice') Base bonus: +5 AC & DR, deals 1D8+20 damage 10 - 1 attack 21 - 2 attacks 32 - 3 attacks 43 - 4 attacks Travel (DEX) Touch attack, adds speed and a bonus against any check which would hamper movement. 9 5ft, +4 saves, 3 rounds 16 10ft, +6 saves, 6 rounds 23 15ft, +8 saves, 9 rounds (feat) Gods speed While Travel or Binding are active you gain +10ft speed Binding (STR) On an opposed will save you cause an enemy to move slower and lose AC for 3 rounds 15 -5ft, -2AC, 300ft 23 -10ft, -3AC, 600ft 31 -15ft, -4AC, 900ft Bless food/drink (CHA) You can bless food for 1hour, 10 minute cast, one meal, grants VP and saves for 1 hour. Blessing water turns it to wine for 1 hour, 1 bottle max, purely aesthetic. 8 2 for £5 cornershop deal, 25VP & +1 saves 16 £4 bottle of wine, 50VP & +2 saves 24 £8 bottle of wine, 75VP & +3 saves Hallow (INT) The area within 10ft of you grants bonus AC to allies and lowers the AC of enemies, channelled up to 5 rounds 11 +/- 2AC 22 +/- 4AC 33 +/- 6AC (feat) Hallowed mind Hallow now counts as a move action Light (INT) You cause an area or object to emit light. Objects emit half as much light for half the duration. 9. 10ft 10minutes 18. 30ft 30minutes 27. 90ft. 90minutes Smite (STR) You may charge your weapon so that your next attack made within 3 rounds deals extra damage and may stun the enemy if you beat them in an opposed fort save. 12. 1D20+7 20. 2D20+14 28. 3D20+21 Evil Blacklight (DEX) Channelled damage spell, lasts up to 5 rounds, slows targets who try to move towards the caster by 10ft, darkens 10ft around beam, deals X1.5 V holy 17 2D8+10 29 3D8+20 41 4D8+30 Curse (INT) Opposed will or fort save (depends on penalty), 250ft range on will failure reduce skills and saves for 10 rounds, on fort failure target is fatigued (only if not already) for a number of rounds 14 WILL= -4, FORT= 2 rounds 22 WILL= -8, FORT= 3 rounds 30 WILL= -12, FORT= 4 rounds Fear (CHA) Opposed will save, opponent will become shaken. Range and duration increase with level, can stack to cause fear or panic, opponents gain +4 save/recast 12 300ft, 3 rounds, +1 will 19 400ft, 4 rounds, +2 will 26 500ft, 5 rounds, +3 will Malice (STR) For the next 3 rounds you MUST attack a target (even if ally), you gain 5ft step while cleaving painlessness and extra attacks 18 +1 attack at 0 28 +2 attacks at 0/-5 38 +3 attacks at 0/-5/-10 (feat) Brutality Malice continues beyond 3 rounds until you do not hit during a round Unholy control (CON) Opposed fort save, if you succeed you can transfer fatigue to an opponent, can stack to cause exhausted. Only applies the penalty if they are not already fatigued/exhausted You may also do this with fear, using an opposed will save 14 50ft, 3 rounds 22 150ft, 5 rounds 30 250ft, 7 rounds Dark lure (CHA) For the purposes of being attacked you gain CHA, you also gain a bonus to all CHA based checks involving combat, lasts 3 rounds 8 +4CHA, +2 skills 16 +8CHA, +4 skills 24 +12CHA, +6 skills (feat) Punishment When hit while under the effects of dark lure enemies must make opposed will saves. If they fail they must attempt to attack any target other than you (including allies) while Dark lure remains active. Demonic presence (INT) You bring dangerous spirits close to the realm, causing unnerving chills, sounds and smells. Higher levels may include effects such as objects bleeding and statues changing position. All enemies in the area must make hourly opposed will saves (you are at penalty) and holy spells are weaker. Lasts one day per WP spent. Takes 15 minutes to cast. 15. -15 will. -1 spells. Average room 30. -10 will. -2 spells. Small house 45. -5 will. -3 spells. Large house Desecrated rebirth (CON) If the target of this spell hits 0WP within 10 rounds then they are kept conscious without penalty and gain a percentage of their damage back as VP for 3 rounds. In addition when they hit 0WP all targets within 5ft take damage 16. 10%. 2D12+20 25. 20%. 3D12+40 34. 30%. 4D12+60 (feat) Veteran of death Those returned gain the Dark Lure and Malice spells for the duration, in addition the effects last for 5 rounds. Category:Daeron's Druidy Bullshit Category:DND Category:DND GamePlay Category:Spells